Buildings consisting of structural members such as truss purlins cannot presently claim optimal cost effectiveness in the installation of electrical wiring systems. Currently electricians can spend considerable time and effort on the installation of traditional conduit and wiring for electrical distribution systems located at the roof level in buildings. Installation of these systems creates a safety hazard for personnel since work must proceed near roof levels and typically in a man-lift thereby increasing the potential for a fall from the man-lift. Other trades, such as those doing concrete flatwork, for example, may not be able to proceed with their activities until power for lighting is available within the building thereby unnecessarily extending the time for project completion.